Batman: The Mysterious Menace
by DARK KNIGHT of the MOON
Summary: Someone calling himself Mr. Menace has abducted the Joker & the Riddler straight from Arkham Asylum. Batman and the police are baffled. The Dark Knight calls on Robin & Nightwing to find out why they were abducted. Who is Mr. Menace? NOW COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Trouble At Arkham Asylum**

The night was cold in Gotham City and the rain showed no sign of ending. Somewhere on the city's outskirts, an impressive, Victorian structure stood on an imposing hill. Dubbed Arkham Asylum, the institution's mysterious history began in the early 1900's when an elderly woman committed suicide, a heinous act in her own home. Elizabeth had been ill for years, leaving everything of importance to her only son. As the sole heir to the Arkham estate, Amadeus Arkham chose to transform his ancestral home, then known as Mercey Mansion, into a mental institution. 

On April 21st, 1921, Arkham returned to his home to find the mutilated bodies of his wife and daughter. Despite this tragedy, the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane officially opened later that year. One of the first patients there was Martin Hawkins, the man who had murdered Arkham's family. Waiting patiently over the years, Arkham finally avenged his family one late stormy night, by strapping Hawkins to an electroshock chair and electrocuting him. Decending into his own world of madness, Arkham became a recluse, feared and loathed by many, as his mind faltered and outragous deeds caused concern among his neighobors and staff at the asylum. Eventually, Arkham was institutionalized in his own hospital, where he later died.

The asylum was a limestone, castle-like edifice that possessed a sinister, almost haunting appearance, especially on rainy nights. The building itself was enclosed by a wrought iron, elevated perimeter fence that reached for miles. 

Inside the grand institution, a heavyset woman in a lab coat sauntered down a dark hallway, pushing a cart full of medications. Stopping at Ward D, the maximum-security wing, patients and staff alike commonly referred it to as the _Freaks Ward_. Growing nervous as usual, she calmed her anxiety and prepared herself, ready to deliver powerful anti-psychotic medications to some of the most dangerous and vile inmates in the whole asylum.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the heavy door. Without fail, the door flew open and a beefy security guard admitted her. Walking slowly through the corridor, she passed the cells of some of Gotham's most notorious criminals: Scarecrow, Calendar Man, and Clayface, among others. Picking up a clipboard, she scanned through a list of patients, quickly eyeing the first one. _E. Nigma_, she read, heart pulsating slightly faster. It was now time for The Riddler's medication. 

As she arrived in front of the madman's dark cell, she quickly filled a capped syringe full of Thorazine. A guard stood ready for the word to grant her access. 

"Hi Nurse," the guard spoke, keeping constant posture.

"Hello. How has Eddie been behaving?"

"I just started my shift about thirty minutes ago," the guard gruffly stated. "He's been fairly quiet since I got here. I wonder what he's doin' in there?"

"Let's find out," the nurse suggested with a smile as the guard opened the heavy cell door. 

Stepping inside the dimly lit chamber, she gasped, only realizing that Edward Nigma, alias _the Riddler_, was nowhere to be found. The room was so small and dark, she feared he wasn't hiding but was actually missing. He was gone, normally very noticeable with his arrogance and questions as soon as she or any other would enter. This time, there were no questions, low breathing, brilliant green eyes shivering her to her core. She stared in shock, her eyes darting to his cot, then to a lone chair. With the dim light from the hallway and blinking overhead beam, a white slip of paper caught her gaze. The lengthy note was folded upright on the metal chair that nailed to the floor. Walking to the far side of the cell, she snatched the note and turned to the guard, panicking. 

"Guard, get the Doctor!" she ordered hastily, signaling for the aid of Jeremiah Arkham, a descendant of Amadeus and current caretaker of the asylum. As the guard radioed for help, the nurse quickly returned to the main corridor and peaked in each cell to make sure that no other inmates were missing. All were present, except one. _The Joker._ His cell was empty.

Scowling angrily at the guard in front of the cell, she snapped like a vicious pit bull aimed to attack. "You were supposed to watch him you imbecile. What do they pay you for?" she barked. "Let me in." 

"Nurse, I don't know what happened. He was here," the guard assured as he stepped aside, allowing the nurse access into the empty cell.

As she entered, she immediately noticed another note propped upright on a chair in the corner, just as in the Riddler's cell. Realizing the notes were identical, she read them shakily, hoping the letters gave some clue of what was going on. 

_Had these notorious inmates escaped? _She couldn't be sure. Reading the note from the Joker's cell, she barely made out the words as if a child wrote it. 

"Oh where, oh where has the Clown Prince gone? Oh where, oh where can he be? I'm afraid I had to borrow him. Arkham will have to do without its white-faced fiend for a while. He has greater purpose then to rot in a house made of freaks. His fate is to serve my purpose. You will all pay for the humiliation you have caused me. I will show you what real genius is, then you will all bow to me.

- Mr. Menace

After reading it, the nurse glanced at the other note, the one from the Riddler's cell. It read the exact same way, only replacing Joker references with the Riddler. 

Abruptly, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham rushed into the Joker's cell. "Nurse, are you alright? The guard told me what happened," he panted, tired after a long run from his office several stories up. "What's going on here? Tell me everything you know," Dr. Arkham grimly rambled, eyes shocked at the empty cell. 

Covering herself with her arms, she shook her head dejectedly. "They're gone," was all the nurse could mutter, jumping in surprise as a thunderstorm suddenly raged outside. 


	2. Chapter 1 Bad News

**Chapter 1 - Bad News**

"What do you mean they're gone? We just put the Riddler back in Arkham three months ago. And don't even get me started on the Joker!" Police Commissioner Jim Gordon screamed into the phone as he bolted out of his chair in a manic rage. "I have to go. I've got work to do. Keep me posted," he finished before slamming down the receiver. 

Working late in his office at police headquarters, Gordon snarled at the flickering desktop lamp. Tearing his glasses from his face, he rubbed his pale blue eyes and crinkled his forehead with a tired, drudging sound erupting from his throat. With all his years on the police force, from a rookie recruit in Chicago to Detective and now Commissioner of Gotham City, he'd seen a lot in his time, but the antics of the notorious Clown Prince and the ultimate Enigma constantly baffled him.

Work was always a little rough, but with honest officers dedicated to bringing a little Heaven to the Hell that was Gotham City, he kept going. It was the slight chance of hope that always stopped him from giving it all up. '_And that's the name of the game', the Riddler would pose in a twenty-question marathon,_ Gordon sardonically laughed.

Shaking the Riddler from his thoughts, he put on his glasses and he returned to reading the final report of a case that had just wrapped. Unable to concentrate on the conviction of a two-time felon, serial rapist, his mind raced. 

This news about the Joker and the Riddler being abducted didn't make sense. Half the city was buzzing with the news, and it only happened the following night. As far as he knew, no criminal in Gotham could pull a job like this. Even the city's most connected mobsters didn't have the resources.

With two knocks at his door, a man's large frame silhouetted the ribbed glass plate before entering without consent. As the first-rate cop stood up from his desk, Lieutenant Detective Harvey Bullock hurried into his office, hunkering down in a seat and inching it up close to Gordon's desk.

"Commissioner, have you -?" Bullock hastily started before Gordon irately cut him off.

"I know Bullock. I just got off the phone with Detective Peters. I can't believe it took this long for our boys to find out."

"What are we gonna do? That's the Riddler out there, freckled-face creep, and the albino with bad taste in polyester. It took all our manpower to finally lock 'em up. Just watch, any time now the King freak himself will stick his pointed nose in police business again for sure," Bullock steamed, clutching his fists.

"Nevertheless," Gordon muttered, having to be the calm one in such a situation, "we're due in the Mayor's office in thirty minutes. What happened last night could mean anything." 

"But the report said -."

"I know what the report said, Detective," Gordon cut short Bullock's words once more, muttering heatedly. 

"Oh, I gotcha, you think they might have escaped?" Bullock reasoned with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"I don't know what I think," Gordon replied frustrated, slamming his fist on the desk.

"This wouldn't be a personal issue would it, Commissioner," Bullock questioned, folding his arms comfortably.

"No. It's just that we keep promising that these psychos will stay incarcerated. Every time we turn around someone is wreaking havoc on society. And every time one of those whackos escapes from Arkham, the public has less and less faith in us."

"Why us, we're the cops," Bullock countered, pulling a fresh cigar from his coat. "The city should have less faith in Jeremiah Arkham and his lousy hospital."

"But we're a public face to crime and we fight the bad guys. All Arkham provides for the public is a cage to keep these animals in."

"You said it, we never get enough credit. Listen, I'll see ya' in thirty, I'm gonna have a cigar," Bullock replied as he got up and walked out.

* * *

A few hours later, a brightly lit probe sat high atop police headquarters. Casting its brilliant beacon across the sky, it illuminated Gotham's grand cityscape. It was the Bat-Signal, the chief means of contact between the Gotham City police and the Batman. As Lieutenant Harvey Bullock and Commissioner James Gordon waited patiently for Batman's arrival, the Dark Knight suddenly appeared, positioning himself directly in front of the bat-shaped searchlight. 

"You called?" Batman pronounced gruffly as the men jumped, startled by his sudden presence. 

"Evening friend," Gordon started, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "We've run into some trouble. Just last night something happened at Arkham."

"A breakout?" Batman wondered coolly.

"Well, not exactly. It's the Joker and the Riddler. They're gone," informed Gordon, his voiced edged and hard, worn. 

Bullock huffed with a roll of his eyes. "An abduction Bats," he divulged, lighting a cigar with a few choice words under his breath.

"Abduction?" Batman repeated, wrapping his mind around the detective's words. "What do you mean?"

"Some of our boys were sent over to Arkham at about midnight last night to respond to a distress call. You may want a look at these," Gordon handed over the letters that were found in the Arkham cells. "It's not much to go on, just some nutcase crazy enough to kidnap two of the city's most dangerous criminals, " Gordon continued. 

As the Dark Knight examined the notes, he was quiet and motionless. His gaze never wavered as he spoke before handing the notes back to the Commissioner. "And apparently smart enough to get away with it." 

"Who in the hell would kidnap the Joker? I mean the Riddler is one thing, but the Joker has mob contacts," Bullock offered, blowing smoke into the night air.

"I know," Batman uttered firmly. "I'm guessing there were no witnesses?"

"C'mon Bats, you think anybody smart enough to get away with kidnappin' high profile crooks is gonna leave any sign?"

"I suppose not, Bullock," Batman shot back, adjusting his glance from the Detective to the Commissioner. "What about the surveillance tapes from their cells?"

"Our boys reviewed them. There is no sign of any break-in. It seems that for right now, you know as much as we do. An Arkham employee gave a statement but she didn't know anything either," Gordon confirmed. 

"I think I'll pay a visit to Dr. Arkham to see what he makes of it. Something like this is not to be taken lightly," Batman declared as he moved gracefully to the rooftop's edge, leaping over, then jutting off into the night.

"I agree," Gordon said with conviction, staring perplexedly at Bullock as he shut down the Bat-Signal. 

* * *

The night was calm but eerie once Batman leapt from the roof's edge at police headquarters. Signaling for his lone companion for the night, he pressed a button on his utility belt as a large, sleek car zoomed to the alley where he hovered in waiting. Jumping in, he took over the manuals and sped through the streets of Gotham en route to Arkham Asylum. 

It was the Batmobile, spanning fifteen feet from tip to end, black as the night, demonic as a nightmare. Turning onto a long winding road that led to Arkham, the Batmobile reached the gothic style entrance and as if by magic, the iron-wrought gates crept open, allowing in its nightly visitor. Once the Batmobile pulled in, careening behind the monolithic institution, he parked the car in an isolated spot, hidden by underbrush and a broken street lamp.

Exiting the car, Batman noticed nothing unusual as he crept closer to the desolate building's various towers. A hand promptly crossed to his utility belt, pulling his trusty grapple gun. He shot it upward, quickly ascending to a partly open fifth story window. Resting briefly on a tiny ledge, he took a moment to peer in. Upon entering, the Dark Knight found himself surrounded by a weird darkness, as if he was not alone. Moving slowly around the room, he stilled all movements and ducked his head into his cloak just as a bright light shined across the room, illuminating the hospital's eerie darkness into blinding glow. 

A tall, broad man in a dingy lab coat stood directly in front of the Dark Knight, adjusting a small table lamp near the entrance of what appeared to be a messy examining room. It was Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, proprietor of the institution. Batman stood his ground as Dr. Arkham began to speak.

"I thought you'd be along sooner or later."

"Then you know why I'm here. Commissioner Gordon told me what happened last night. It seems you and your staff haven't been cooperating," Batman uttered, keeping as still as possible.

"Cooperating? We did what we always do when one or more of our patients' escapes. Don't worry Batman, I'm sure the police will do their job."

"Escapes? So you have suspicions too?" Batman wondered.

"Suspicions? Please Batman, these inmates aren't dumb, they just think we are. Those ransom notes, I assume you read them, are nothing more than a clever ploy," Dr. Arkham assured.

"I read the notes. I'm not so sure though," Batman informed. "These notes weren't the work of the Joker or the Riddler. Arkham, if you're hiding something to cover yourself, I'll," Batman spoke frustratingly at the doctor before being interrupted.

"Well, you'll what?" I do my job well Batman. I do more than any man in my line of work can be expected to do. The police, or maybe you will find these inmates, as you always do, and you'll bring them back here, and they'll escape again," Dr. Arkham remarked derisively.

"This is not an escape. Someone has abducted two of the city's most dangerous men. Where is the nurse that gave the statement to the police?"

"I'm afraid you're too late. It's three a.m. Her shift ended hours ago."

"Tell me what you know," Batman ordered sternly.

"You know what I know already. I didn't ask you to come harass me in the middle of the night. Why is it that when something happens to one of these freaks, you show up? Why don't you get out of here before I strap you down to a couch and we explore why grown men decide to parade around in Halloween costumes."

Batman realized that Arkham didn't know much of anything about the abduction, and standing around insulting each other wasn't going to solve anything. Arkham stood, silently glaring at the dark figure in front of him, studying him intently.

"Expect to see more of me," the Dark Knight spoke, just before leaping out the window.

Glaring, Arkham hurried to the window and watched silently as the Dark Knight swooped down from the asylum's wall. Studying his moves intently, Dr. Arkham muttered to himself as the Batmobile sped into the night. "Damn Freak." 


	3. Chapter 2 Mob Involvment

**Chapter 2 – Mob Involvement**

The evening was young at Wayne Manor as a large, well-to-do crowd of pompous socialites occupied the mansion's lavishly decorated ballroom. This was one of the famous charity benefits that had become synonymous with the legendary manor. As a house band started to perform in a corner, on the checkered, marble floor, guests were crowding around the large buffet tables, chatting about politics, the stock market and other boring socialite nonsense. These guests were decked out in their finest attire, and to get in to this exclusive event, one either had to be involved directly with a charity, or a close personal friend of Bruce Wayne himself. The odd thing was that Mr. Wayne was nowhere to be found.

Bruce Wayne occupied one of the many back rooms of the mansion talking business with a well-built, smooth talking man with a sinister mob appearance. Joel Lucci, one of Gotham City's newest untouchable crime lords, was transplanted from Bludhaven months earlier and already surpassed his vile reputation in the Gotham underworld. 

As he spoke, it appeared as if Lucci was getting testy with Bruce. "I believe in this city Mr. Wayne. And I'm sure the people of this city, at least the ones that make the financial decisions, respect me. I'm a swell guy Bruce. Everyone on the board has signed the document, because they believe in me. Now it's your turn. A little belief from you and I'll be president of the First National Bank."

"I won't do it Joel. Your profiteering will make this city's economy suffer greatly," Bruce argued. 

"Profiteering? These are serious allegations Bruce. Are you sure you're in the position to make them? What would the board say? I don't think they'd like to hear of you calling me a profiteer."

"I'm a very lucky man Joel. And you're right, I do have a lot to lose, but Wayne Enterprises has serious stock in the First National Bank. I can't risk any misappropriation of funds," Bruce uttered coolly, walking to the door. "Please if there's anything you need, my butler Alfred will be happy to assist you. Enjoy the party," Bruce offered, exiting the room. 

"We'll see about that, Mr. Wayne," Lucci muttered to himself, mounting his coat and hat, and then exiting to revisit the charity function.

* * *

Making his way through the crowded ballroom, Bruce greeted potential stockholders and members of various charities, as he eyed Selina Kyle by the beverage table across the room. Slowing his pace, his eyes wondered from her seductive black heels to her stunning black dress. Her hair was wild and untamed as usual, her brown eyes smoldering with a sultry glance. With a heavy sigh, he checked his gold pocket watch, deciding to say a quick _Hello_. 

With a gleam in her eye, enough to make any man weak in the knees, her mouth tilted slightly as the illustrious Mr. Wayne approached. "Care to dance, Bruce?" she asked with a purr in her voice, sitting down a glass of chardonnay. 

Offering his arm, they whirled onto the dance floor, laughing and smiling, saying not a word. As they moved about, Selina quickly grew tired of the silence between them.

"You're quiet tonight, a lot on your mind?" she questioned as they stared intently into each other's eyes.

"Not really, just the usual business with some boring charity," Bruce offered, looking around the room as they continued to dance.

"I'll never understand you society types. Why participate in their little games if you despise them?"

"It's not that Selina, it's good for the company. These people need me," Bruce said, as his concentration was suddenly broken by the Bat-Signal shining in the sky. 

Bruce carefully eyed the beacon faintly, through one of the heavy stained glass windows that lined the ballroom. It was time to make a hasty exit, but all he wanted right now was to hold onto the comfort that Selina provided. He couldn't waste any more time. 

"Excuse me Selina, I'm going to visit the little boy's room. If you need anything while I'm gone, please help yourself," Bruce smiled, trying his best to distance himself from the large crowd of people.

Without giving her the chance to object, he maneuvered around various people and with a quick glance across the room to Alfred, the millionaire playboy disappeared down a lone corridor to his study.

* * *

Moments later, Bruce and Alfred were in the study. The charity event in the ballroom was still very much alive, and Bruce was a bit perturbed at Alfred for not keeping watch over the guests. As Bruce removed his silk bowtie and tuxedo jacket, he and Alfred were talking. "I know you understand old friend. Bruce Wayne has been absent many times to fulfill his obligations as Batman," Bruce pronounced, glancing at his antique pocket watch. "Very good Sir, but the night is young." "I know. I need to see if the police have anything new on the abduction," Bruce informed, tinkering with an old grandfather clock. 

"Of course, Sir," Alfred replied stiffly, leaving the study to return to the rowdy tenants of the ballroom. 

Abruptly the grandfather clock shifted, moving out from the wall, revealing a gaping black emptiness and a solid stone staircase. Striding down the staircase that seemed built into the solid cavern structure, Bruce entered the vastly cavernous sanctuary that was the Batcave. 

As he quickly entered the main part of the cave, the door to the costume chamber went up like an old castle gate. Moments later, he exited the chamber as the Dark Knight. As he sauntered past the massive central computer, motion censors activated a massive turntable, upon which the Batmobile was perched. 

The car door automatically slid open once the turntable pointed to the exit ramp. Jumping in, the car roared to life and took off.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Batman leapt to the rooftop of police headquarters, where Harvey Bullock was waiting. The Bat-Signal glowed intensely from the rooftop, like a full moon on a clear night. Puffing a cigar, Bullock looked at the Dark Knight as he always did, with great suspicion.

"It's about time you got here. I was ready to leave; go home like normal cops do after their shift," Bullock uttered with a hint of contempt.

"What have you got Detective?" Batman wondered.

"I thought you should know, Gordon appointed me head of this investigation. I've had a squad of about ten rookie detectives out since this morning looking for clues to this abduction. We've swept the entire asylum. But while my boys are out playing Sherlock Holmes, what does Dracula do during the day?"

"I'm busy Bullock," Batman informed heatedly, standing as still as one of Gotham's monolithic sculptures.

"Well, the big bad bat has a social life," Bullock laughed to himself.

"As promised, I visited the asylum. Dr. Arkham isn't cooperating. I thin he knows something," Batman offered.

"Yeah, he told us how you woke him up, harassing him at all hours of the night."

"I'm positive that this was an abduction, but the doctor keeps writing it off as another escape."

"Of course it was an abduction. Arkham is always tryin' to make himself look better. Did you try the Joker's mob contacts? Maybe they got 'em."

"Negative. The Joker's mob contacts are all in jail," Batman notified, his cape fluttering in the cool night air.

"What about the new kid on the block?" Bullock inquired.

"Lucci? I doubt that. The Lucci gang's M.O. is bank jobs and extortion."

"Bats, you of all people should know that you never underestimate a gangster."

"He's ruthless yes, but what would be his motive? And why the Riddler?"

"So many questions, so little time. Maybe it's a ransom hit?" Bullock declared.

"Did you see any demands on the note Bullock?" Batman shot back.

"Christ Bats, I don't know. What do your partners think?" 

"Robin and Nightwing? They aren't even in the city. They're in Bludhaven investigating the murder of that music producer."

"The one from Metropolis? That had to be a mob hit."

"Maybe you're right about Lucci Bullock, I'll check Axis Chemicals to be sure. It's rumored that the Lucci gang has been sited there." 

"That place has been abandoned for the last year."

"The perfect place for a hideout. We'll be in touch," Batman promised as he sprang from the rooftop and out of site.

* * *

Later, a dark silhouette fell over a lone rooftop. The Dark Knight had arrived at the Axis Chemical Plant. This infamous plant was abandoned a little over a year ago, after Jonathon Crane, alias the Scarecrow, had contaminated the chemicals in the plant with a deadly dose of his fear gas, killing many of its workers and costing the city millions of dollars.

Batman peered over one of the facility's many skylights, looking down into a nearly vacant storage room. Noticing a group of three men, stooped over a long table, involved in some grueling card game, he knew it was Joel Lucci's gang. But Lucci himself was nowhere to be found. Quickly, Batman jumped through the skylight, causing glass to scatter everywhere.

As Batman landed with a thud, he instantly felt the cold dampness of the room. The gangsters seated at the table were instantly startled by the sound of the shattering skylight. As each of them looked to a dark corner in the room, they could barely make out the distinctive silhouette of the Dark Knight.

"Boys, we got company," one of the goons muttered.

"It's the Bat," another said, impulsively reaching for his pistol.

"Waiting in the shadows for us to get him," the third man ordered, as they simultaneously stood up from the table.

Batman casually walked out of the shadows, his pace steady, as the guards began to aim their guns.

"Evening Gentlemen, where's your boss?"

"Stay back Batman," the third man, and apparent leader of the three, demanded, aiming his revolver directly at the Dark Knight's chest. 

Batman's hand flashed swiftly to his utility belt, pulling a batarang and hurling it toward the leader. As the batarang disarmed the goon, another goon fired his pistol. Batman lunged to the left, firing another batarang. As it flew into the attacker, Batman grabbed the final goon, slamming him into the wall. Gripping the goon's shirt and raising him up off the ground, Batman stared intensely.

"I won't ask twice. Where is your boss?" Batman inquired.

Before the goon could speak the Dark Knight's question was answered. 

"Right here Batman," a voice spoke.

Batman immediately loosened his grip from the goon and turned around. There in the doorway of the massive storage room stood Joel Lucci. 

"What can I do for you Bats?" Lucci asked.

"The Riddler and the Joker have been abducted from Arkham and I'm gonna find out why."

"So you think I abducted a couple of freaks? I assure you Bats, I've got better things to do with my time."

"Not you Lucci, someone called Mr. Menace. Who is he; some mob related hit man? Who is this Mr. Menace?" 

Lucci giggled slightly at the Dark Knight's inquiry. Suddenly, the mobster pulled a .45 magnum from his left jacket pocket and aimed it at Batman.

"Batman, my operations haven't even been in this city for a year. Surely you don't expect me to have ties with the freaks of this city. Some of Gotham's past crime lords were fool enough to mess with those bums. Falcone, Maroni and all the rest. That's why they are the mob of the past. The Lucci gang is the new order in Gotham. I assure you Bats, I don't know what you are talking about, but if this Menace character is drawing unwanted attention to my operations, he must be dealt with."

"Then you're not involved?" Batman wondered.

"No, you can count the mob out, Batman. Now, get outta here before I start shooting," the mobster threatened, still waving the gun nervously.

Batman had long harbored a feeling that there was nothing between this new mob and the so-called "freaks" of the city. His hunch had finally proven right. Seeing no reason to continue his interrogation, the Dark Knight pulled the grapple gun from his belt. Aiming it toward the ceiling, he fired. As he released the trigger, he rocketed through the shattered skylight, into the night.


	4. Chapter 3 Sad Memories

**Chapter 3 – Sad Memories**

"And so gentlemen, that's how it is," Bruce Wayne's voice boomed over the podium as he sat in a meeting at the top of Wayne Tower.

With Lucius Fox, his financial advisor, and Carl Fredericks from the accounting division of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce knew the meeting was going well. Some high-powered executives from Goth-Corp, as well as the company's smooth talking Chairman and CEO, Ferris Boyle, were also in attendance.

"Mr. Wayne, I think we have a say in this as well," Boyle countered from across the room, looking as sharp as ever in his finely pressed, cobalt blue suit. He was a high roller who had gotten lucky and was nominated CEO of Goth-Corp two years ago. His accreditations were minor in what the job required but Gotham was corrupt, in more ways than one.

"You have a say on your end, Ferris," Bruce continued. "But dragging Wayne-Tech into a project that may be considered unlawful and immoral just isn't going to work. Building nuclear and biochemical weapons, when we know for certain that they will be sold to hostile foreign nations, just won't fly."

"But Bruce, c'mon man, be reasonable. There's a lot of money to be made in the weapons game. Everyone will benefit; you, me, and the people."

"You wanna play war games Ferris, that's fine. Just do it without Wayne-Tech's funding. Lucius help me out here. What's your say?" Bruce requested, addressing the bulky, smooth-looking black man in the chair next to him.

"Bruce is right gentlemen, the amounts of money that will be made will be substantial, but not substantial enough for the time and effort it will take. Is it really worth the risks?" Lucius offered, trying to help Bruce's argument.

"Now see here," another Goth-Corp executive chimed in. "We've got to think realistically here. The fact is that both of our companies are at the forefront of military weapon technology."

"That may be true Sir, but what the plan proposes is too dangerous, not to mention costly. The only reason Mr. Boyle wanted to sign Goth-Corp on with Wayne-Tech is because he couldn't get federal funding. Well, I for one am… am…" Lucius stumbled over his words as a loud ruckus echoed from outside the boardroom.

Drawing away his attention from the subject at hand, the remaining executives now heard the commotion as well. Several men's voices carried over the feminine sectary's refusal of entry into the room. Despite her tries, the boardroom's doors flew open as a well-dressed man entered, followed by four rather large men. As the leader approached Bruce near the podium, the rest of them stayed in front of the door.

"Good evening gentlemen, you may recognize me as Joel Lucci, future president of the First National Bank," the man near Bruce uttered with a sly smirk, smoothing back his hair with a manicured hand dressed in fancy rings.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ferris Boyle managed to verbalize, trying in vain to stand up as one of the goons advanced toward him to keep him at bay.

"Yes Mr. Lucci, what is the meaning of this? How did you manage to…" Bruce questioned, unable to finish as Lucci belted in response.

"Get in here?" he finished, taking a step closer to the podium, pushing Bruce aside. "Well, let's just say that guns can be very convincing," he declared as Bruce retreated and allowed the man to have his say.

"Oh Christ, Wayne, you know this clown? Can't you afford better security?" one of the Goth-Corp executives snapped.

"Shut up you," Lucci ordered. "Now Bruce old pal, how about that signature," he snarled, staring the rich playboy up and down. "Unless, you and your chums are in the mood for a hostage situation?"

Immediately, Bruce knew what they were here for. Acting calmly, he pretended that he didn't know what was going on. Laughing on cue, he allowed it to bellow across the room, escalating the rising emotions of his business partners with his calm façade. "This is Wayne Tower, the top floor. You aren't taking any hostages. What kind of fool are you to try?"

"Only fool I see is you," Lucci removed his .45 from his pocket. With a wave of his hand, his cronies spread out across the room, aiming their guns and ready to fire at the first sign of someone trying to play hero. "You're signature."

Bruce maintained his refusal, his face stern and eyes hard. His hands itched to punch Lucci but it was out of character. He was Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, not Batman, not now.

"Damn it Wayne, give him the signature!" barked a Goth-Corp employee.

"Ignore him Bruce, don't give in to scum," Lucius countered as a goon cocked a gun at the back of his head.

With a shake of his head and a weary smile at his old friend, Bruce grabbed a pen from inside his jacket pocket. As Lucci presented him with a contract, Bruce skimmed over it and signed his name.

Lucci laughed and rolled the document into a tight cylinder to stash it away in his jacket. Moving to the door as his men retreated, guns still aimed, Lucci mockingly bowed and said, "Wise choice, Mr. Wayne. I wasn't really in the mood to clip obituary articles this week. I thank you."

Once they left, a long sigh of relief radiated from the tense executives, all except from Bruce Wayne. Moving to a far wall, Bruce pressed the button on the intercom and responded accordingly. "Jackson, five men just left Boardroom D. Make sure they don't leave the tower."

* * *

The next night, Bruce was in the Batcave, in full bat garb, going over the police report on the Arkham abduction. He'd been over it already, maybe even a hundred times. Something just didn't add up. As Batman, he'd spoken to the nurse who had found the abduction notes. But even that didn't make sense. Bruce didn't know what to do. Suddenly, approaching footsteps interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey old timer," a voice yelped from across the cave.

As Bruce got up from the central computer, he noticed two young men walking toward him. It was Dick Grayson, the original boy wonder who had gone on to become Nightwing, and the boy wonder himself, Tim Drake.

"Tim, Dick, how have you been?" Bruce greeted.

"We've been well actually. Dick's been showing me the finer points of Bludhaven," Tim uttered with a smile. "You wouldn't believe it Bruce, but Bludhaven is nearly as corrupt as Gotham City."

"I can imagine," Bruce said, happy to see his two young friends. "How is the murder investigation going?"

"Oh don't ask," Dick huffed with frustration. "Every lead we've had has fizzled at some point."

"We just came back to Gotham, because we heard about the Arkham situation, figured you might need some help," Tim explained.

"What about the investigation?" Bruce wondered.

"There's no solvin' it just yet. It's mob related. Besides, it'll be good to get back to my city," Dick informed arrogantly.

"Well, while you're back, you should know that I was nearly taken out yesterday during an executive's meeting. Now, I'll probably have to hold a press conference. It's the Lucci gang again. But this abduction case isn't mob related, although they might be involved now. This Mr. Menace has everyone from the police, to the gangs, to me, spooked. I was unable to get any kind of lead from the asylum. The mob knows nothing, and the police have Harvey Bullock leading the charge."

"Which means we need to leave room for error," Tim said.

"Well geez, sounds like you've been busy," Dick articulated, looking around the cave.

"How soon until we go out," Tim asked eagerly.

"We've got to think this through," Bruce declared.

"I don't get it Bruce," Dick said confusedly. "We spent most of my adolescence trying to save Gotham from these guys and now you wanna save them?"

"I won't allow abduction, no matter who the victim is."

"Good old Bruce, a hero to the last," Dick pronounced sarcastically.

"Alright, so the Mafioso aren't involved. Where do we go from here?" Tim inquired.

"We do what we always do when our leads fizzle. We search the city until something falls into our lap," Dick suggested.

"That's a waste of time," Tim countered, growing increasingly bored.

"That's good detective work," Bruce settled the conversation, concentrating intently on the central computer.

"So this wouldn't be a personal issue for you, would it Bruce," Tim asked.

"Personal? No, the Riddler has escaped before, given me one hellacious fight after another. His crimes have been some of the most difficult to solve. He's brilliant and he's psychotic at the same time. And the Joker, well let's just say," Bruce uttered, before being interrupted.

"It is personal," Dick had figured it out. "It's personal because of Jason," Dick finished.

Dick had serious courage even mentioning Batman's second partner. It had only been a few years since his death, in which the Joker beat him to a bloody pulp and set off an explosion. Not soon after, someone claiming to be Jason Todd returned to Gotham, at first believed to be the criminal known as Hush. Batman never solved the mystery of Hush, but found out that Jason Todd was really Clayface masquerading as his former associate. Jason resurfaced again, as the criminal the Red Hood, ironically, the first identity of his killer, the Joker. It was last heard that he had been kidnapped by mobsters, but Batman never found him.

"He was a good soldier," Bruce offered. "And if it is really him out there somewhere, that only makes the nightmare worse. He died in my arms, and for years his death has made both Bruce Wayne and Batman cower in fear and has caused me to be overrun with guilt. If anything should ever happen to either of you, I –."

"Bruce it's okay," Tim cut him off, trying to comfort the man.

"So maybe with the Joker, it is personal. But I've always had a handle on him before. He's escaped, gone out of the city, but I've always found him. That's important because of what happened to Jason. I don't want him loose to cause harm to anyone. He has no remorse."

Suddenly and without warning, the central computer started beeping. Bruce looked back to see the Bat-Signal monitor's red LED lighting up. Bruce knew he couldn't wait any longer. It was time to investigate. He didn't want to, but it had to be done. He had always tried to not let his war on crime get too personal, but this time it was hitting too close to home.

"Alright," Bruce sighed, pressing the response button on the computer. "Let's get out there and see what we can find," he said, as the three of them sauntered toward the costume chamber.

**Author's Note: Coming up next- Chapter 4 a surprise appearance by a major villian & more mob-related drama... Stay tuned... **


	5. Chapter 4 The Return Of Zsasz

**Chapter 4 – The Return of Zsasz**

The night was unusually cold at the Axis Chemical Plant, as the Lucci gang was in one of the plant's many board rooms, deeply involved in a concentrated discussion with their leader, Joel Lucci.

"We've done it boys. With Bruce Wayne's signature, I'll be president of the First National Bank inside of a month. With control of the bank, our empire will grow like never before, and we won't be able to be stopped. He who has money, has power and he who has power will have a grip on the city like no other in the history of Gotham. Our influence will rival that of Bruce Wayne himself," Lucci explained to his three main hoods.

Suddenly and without warning the door flew open, revealing someone in the entryway. A tall, sinister figure stared back at them with glowing, yellow eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucci demanded, as his men reached nervously for their pistols.

The figure stood still at first, then began to saunter toward them. As he stepped into the room, the figure strangely removed an orange jumper-jacket labeled Arkham Asylum. The man was now shirtless, exposing hundreds of small, incisive tally marks carved all over his body. It was the serial killer known as Zsasz. He moved slow and calculated, like a cunning beast on the prowl for food.

"Oh my God, look at him," one of the thugs said.

"What the hell do you want, freak?" Lucci inquired, holding his trademark .45 Magnum with an unsteady hand.

"I've been locked away like a caged animal for long enough," Zsasz informed in an angry yet calm tone. "It's time I reclaim what belongs to me."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be pal?" a thug questioned, pointing his gun at the scarred man in front of him.

"My city," Zsasz explained. "There is someone called the Menace who has abducted some acquaintances of mine. I want him," he finished.

"We don't know nothin' about this guy, but we're lookin' into it too. It's bad for our operations," Lucci declared.

"So you're the new mob? What happened to the old guys, Maroni and Falcone?"

"What happened to 'em?" one thug said laughing. "They had bat problems."

"Ah I see, the Batman. Blast, I didn't figure the dark fiend into the equation. No matter, if I come across him, I will take him out, once and for all. He will make a nice addition to my collection," Zsasz stated, glancing down to his chest. "The only reason I haven't killed any of you yet, is because I wish to propose a pairing."

"A pairing? We don't even know your name. Ha, how do you like that boys? Some freak breaks into our hideout and wants to work with the mob. Well, I'm sorry pal, but we're not as gullible as past gangs."

"I am Zsasz. I escaped from Arkham Asylum just a few hours ago."

"Well Zsasz, I'm Joel Lucci, soon to be the greatest mobster to ever grace this city, and it appears we have a common interest."

"Yes, the Menace," Zsasz hissed.

"We need to stop the creep. He's making me look bad. People don't generally do that, it's not good for their health. Anyway, are you serious about joining forces to look for this, Menace?"

"I'd love to," Zsasz said as a disturbing smile came over him. "Only are they all you've got?" he laughed, gesturing toward the thugs.

"These boys are merely hired muscle. I'll have you know, I have connections. Friends in high places, you might say. I'm connected to people of great influence in Metropolis, Bludhaven and Gotham. So to answer your question Zsasz, this isn't all I've got. Why I've even got Lex Luthor in my corner, although Lexie and I haven't spoken in ages."

"Well, impressive. So are we together or shall I kill you all right now?" Zsasz uttered.

"You talk a big game, but I must admit, I've never even heard of you."

"Not heard of me? I am perhaps the most dangerous man to ever walk the streets of Gotham, but I've been in Arkham a long time. I may be a bit rusty, however I'm still keen enough to watch Batman's reaction when I cut his throat," Zsasz boasted.

"So you're after the Menace and the Batman too? Then you've got yourself a deal Mr. Zsasz. But no funny stuff, get me?"

"Oh I get you Joel, don't worry. But I play by my own rules," Zsasz promised as he took a seat and listened to Lucci's ideas on how to catch the Menace.

Zsasz wanted to get to know Lucci, everything about him, because for now it seemed that they were partners.

* * *

Meanwhile, as expected, Batman, Nightwing and Robin had met Gordon and Bullock atop police headquarters. The Bat-Signal gleamed brightly, as Gordon gave the usual rundown of the current investigation that they were working on.

"We still have no idea who's got them."

"Well one thing is for sure," Robin informed in his usual low voice. "Whoever took them must be well connected, because either they've escaped and are loose in the city by now, or this Menace guy's still got them."

"I doubt very seriously that they're loose," Nightwing argued. "If they were, we surely would've seen them rear their ugly heads."

"You gotta figure folks, that if this Menace character has them captive, then he's using extreme force," Bullock added, puffing his usual cigar. "No one keeps two of the greatest super-criminals down without some serious consequences."

"And why has their been no response from Harley Quinn or Query and Echo?" Nightwing wondered.

"Quinn's been raving mad, and we've tapped her for all the information we could get, but she seemed genuinely in the dark about all of it," Gordon informed. "As for the Riddler's girls?"

"Negative," Batman said, "They haven't been involved with Nigma for sometime. There was a brief period where he tried to reform and ever since, they've disappeared."

"We've got to find them," Bullock remarked, taking one last puff, then tossing his cigar. "When I think of all the lives that are at stake, God, I crave donuts."

"So maybe they're out of the city," Robin proposed.

"If that's the case kid, God help us all," Bullock declared.

"Well, moving on. Batman we should've mentioned this to you sooner. To top it off, there's been a breakout," Gordon said, dramatically changing the subject.

"Yeah Arkham's been busy the last couple of weeks," Bullock said heatedly. "The greatest serial killer this city's ever seen, escaped just six hours ago. That's actually why we called you here."

Batman suddenly feared the worst, as a single word escaped his lips. "Zsasz."

"Oh no," Robin exclaimed. "Of all things, why now, why him?"

"The reports said that Victor Zsasz was raving ever since the inmates were notified of the Joker's and the Riddler's capture. There was a public announcement and several low-profile inmates were going crazy. We spoke to his psychiatrist and he said that Zsasz was growing increasingly paranoid of the same thing happening to him."

"So he fled?" Nightwing presumed.

"Well now the city's really in trouble," Robin proclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"If nothing else, we've got to find him. He'll kill everyone," Batman declared.

"Don't you think we get it Bats? He's a serial murderer. That's what he does," Bullock yelped, before being scolded by Gordon.

"That's enough Bullock. We'll at least we know Zsasz' motive for escaping."

"He wants to protect himself?" Nightwing wondered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Regardless, he's out and he will kill," Batman offered. "Thanks Commissioner, the situation has just become much more difficult."

With that Batman turned his back to the Bat-Signal and with a few steps forward leapt off of the roof.

"We'll be in touch," Nightwing added before he and Robin followed their vigilant leader.

* * *

"I'm getting really tired of cleaning up your messes Jeremiah," Batman growled to Dr. Arkham from inside the doctor's office window.

Batman had sent Robin and Nightwing home after meeting Gordon, but for some reason, doubt lingered in his mind about if they actually were there. He hoped they weren't out searching the city with Zsasz on the loose. It wasn't as if they couldn't take care of themselves, he was just brooding about Jason, as he did every night, and wondered if before this was all over, would they be next? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nagging yell from Dr. Arkham.

"Listen to me you fool. Have you no shame. They went missing a little over a week ago, and now you're back trying to reprimand me for some inmate's escape. Well Mr. Halloween Mask, did you ever think that Victor might have been abducted too?"

"Now I know you're hiding something. Why don't you want me to investigate. There were nurses and tenants who all swore that they saw Zsasz running across a courtyard. One guard even fired shots from the guard tower. Please Dr. I need your full cooperation, otherwise Edward Nigma and the Joker may end up dead."

"Well wouldn't that solve a lot of problems. Listen Batman, it's four in the morning, you better go," Arkham uttered yawning. "And please, don't wake me up again with another surprise visit," he demanded, but as he looked out the window, the Batmobile was already pulling out of the asylum.


	6. Chapter 5 Teaming Up For A Double Cross

**Chapter 5 – Teaming Up For A Double Cross**

The night was young in Gotham City as Gordon was talking to Bullock, in his office at police headquarters.

"Since I've put you in charge, your boys haven't found anything," Gordon fumed.

"So this whacko wants to stay hidden. We're working on it. I've got Detective Wilkins and Detective Smart out there right now. We've checked all their usual hideouts, every vile bar, and you've got some dark hero out there doing some damn good police work too," Bullock shot back.

"Batman's not a policeman."

"Oh yeah, well then why has he been out there for years doing our jobs, doing better than most seasoned cops?"

"It was a long time ago. We made a commitment to justice and to this city. He promised me he'd only bend the rules, not break them."

"Let's cut the bullshit, he's broken every rule in the book," Bullock giggled.

"I know you two have had your differences, but do you trust him?" Gordon wondered.

"Not really, but I respect him. But let's cut the bullshit So he's probably out there right now, hunting. As he does every night, with his team of masked avengers. How long has it been Jim? How long has it been since you made the decision to allow vigilante justice to destroy this city?"

"A long time ago, but yes I know what you're saying. Sometimes I have my doubts about him too, but - ." Gordon was cut off by the dispatch radio.

"All available men, this is Wilkins. I'm with Detective Smart. We tracked someone we thought was possibly Victor Zsasz to an abandoned warehouse on Fifth and Water Streets. It's the West End. It looks like we're gonna need some backup. All available men," a voice boomed.

"Holy crow," Bullock uttered.

"Get down there, I'll be along in a minute. And if it is Zsasz, be careful."

"I can handle it," Bullock muttered, picking his teeth with a toothpick and heading towards the door.

* * *

Gunshots rang out through the warehouse, making anyone who was close enough to hear them cringe. Three no name cops were stationed behind some rather large, aluminum shipping crates. They served as part of the backup that the two detectives had radioed for. Those detectives however were outside, guarding the entrance to the warehouse.

The cops inside were playing a dangerous game of duck and cover behind the crates, however they were too busy panicking to know or care what these crates contained, but were almost certain that it was something illegal. The warehouse was almost too dark to see anything, but they knew that Victor Zsasz was here with them, because they could see two glowing yellow eyes from across the room, as well as the faint smile he was wearing as he fired two automatic pistols. He was also positioned behind some crates, but what was he doing here? It was probably too early to tell.

"Why don't you coppers come out and play? We'll have some fun and I'll take some lives," the madman uttered before firing another round.

"Give it up Zsasz. You're going back to Arkham," one of the cops said.

"We could do this all night gentlemen, I've got more ammo than you."

Suddenly a giant black figure crashed through an almost nonexistent skylight in the ceiling. As glass sprayed across the room, the cops realized that Batman had arrived.

"It's the Batman," another cop screamed, trying to reload his gun.

"I guess I'll have to be careful," Zsasz proposed, suddenly appearing behind the cops, grabbing one by the neck from behind.

Zsasz had used the Dark Knight's entrance as a diversion and had quickly moved across the room to get the drop on the police. He now had one hostage, and was making his way across the room, with a gun to the poor cop's head.

"No Zsasz," the Dark Knight howled, hurling a batarang in his direction.

Zsasz quickly averted the attack and dragged the cop through a door on the far wall. Batman glanced upward, thinking he could grapple his way to the second floor's balcony overhead, but quickly decided against it, knowing that the door Zsasz went through led to the roof. Batman pursued with great speed, entering the door, then rapidly ascending the staircase. As he reached the roof, he was horrified to learn that it was too late. He saw the cop's body laying before him lifeless, with blood oozing out of his head from a gunshot wound. Zsasz stood at the edge of the roof with a carving knife, carefully scarring himself on his left hip. Turning, he noticed Batman staring back at him.

"Not this time Batman," he shouted, before taking a step off the roof.

Batman raced after him, but as he got to the roof's edge, Zsasz was down on the street, entering a long black car. The mystery of his escape from Arkham, ate at the Dark Knight like a festering sore. As the car pulled away, he contemplated pursuit, then removed a two way radio from his belt.

"Batman to Nightwing, what's your present location?"

"We're in the Redbird, coming up on Water Street. A long black car just sped off from the warehouse in a hurry. Should we follow?"

"Yes, Zsaz is in that car. Follow it. Put a tracer on the vehicle. I'll meet you at that location, but wait for me. Don't make a move until I get there."

"Right, Nightwing out."

Suddenly, a familiar voice caught Batman off guard. Turning, he noticed Bullock approaching rapidly.

"Did we get him?" Bullock huffed.

"No," Batman stated gruffly, disappointed that it wasn't Gordon in Bullock's place.

"One of my guys is dead and you didn't even apprehend that loony? What the hell."

"I don't like it any better than you do Bullock, but we'll find him. Robin and Nightwing are tracing the car that Zsasz got away in."

"Well isn't that comforting. Look, this is police business. Where are they gonna be?"

"I don't know yet. Tell Gordon, I think Zsasz may lead us to this Mr. Menace."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I don't. Call it a hunch."

"I got cops getting into gunfights, like it's the O.K. Coral and you want to operate on a hunch? What am I gonna tell the Commissioner?"

"Tell him I'm sorry," Batman uttered, pulling his grapple gun from his belt.

"Like that's gonna change anything," Bullock mumbled, lighting a cigar, then turning to address some approaching officers. As he looked back, to give the Dark Knight another clever comeback, it was too late. Batman was gone.

* * *

Everything was quiet as Nightwing and Robin stood silently, somewhere in an alley. They were like the ghosts of a bad nightmare, stalking, waiting for the right moment to strike at Zsasz, who they traced back, for some unknown reason, to the Axis Chemical Plant. This didn't make sense. The Axis Plant was abandoned. The kind of place no decent person would ever frequent, although the Lucci gang had made it a temporary hideout.

One thing was for sure though, Nightwing and Robin were growing tired of waiting around. Being in the shadow of the bat had caused problems before, for both Nightwing and Robin. It made them angry. Luckily they trusted the Dark Knight, and were sure that he had reasons for making them wait. They knew that tracking Zsasz to a mob hideaway was big. Something was going to go down, but would it bring them closer to the mystery of this abduction? It seemed too early to tell.

Suddenly from out of the night, a winged form fell through the sky. It quickly swooped down to the alley and landed in front of the two Robin's. Their leader had arrived.

"What took you so long?" Robin wondered.

"Why did Zsasz come here?" Batman wondered, ignoring Robin's question.

"No idea. He's obviously involved with the Lucci gang," Nightwing offered.

"It would seem so. He's been a mob enforcer before. But compared to mobs of the past, Lucci is a small time hood," the Dark Knight agreed.

"Let's get in there and take 'em down," Robin suggested.

"Alright, but be ready for anything," Batman warned.

* * *

Inside the plant, the Lucci gang and Zsasz were in a boardroom talking.

"You're little tirade definitely threw them off. Now, with the cops after you, we will be able to operate freely, without any distractions," Lucci stated, puffing on a fine, imported cigar.

"So if I'm helping you, where is my cut?" Zsasz asked.

"Spoken like a true businessman. Alright Vic, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Keep the authorities off our backs for a few more months, and whatever money we parlay into my empire within the next six months, you get ten percent."

"I want fifteen," Zsasz countered.

"My dear fellow. You ought to not bite off more than you can chew," Lucci threatened.

"You're so right Joel," Zsasz agreed. "In the end, money won't matter anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, now -," Lucci said, before being cut off by a loud boom. "What was that?".

"It came from out there," one of the goons declared, pointing toward the door.

Immediately, the three goons left the boardroom to see what was the matter. A few moments went by then suddenly, a gunshot and finally, aloud crash. The thugs were being roughed up by some intruder. Lucci and Zsasz zipped out of the boardroom to see Batman, Robin and Nightwing standing in a row.

"Ahh, how did you find us Bats?" Lucci wondered.

"We tailed Zsasz here," Robin announced.

"So Zsasz, up to your old mob-related tricks I see," Nightwing stated gruffly.

"Ah, it's been a long time night bird. The three of you will make wonderful additions to my collection."

"You're sick Zsasz," Batman pronounced. "You're going back to Arkham. This is the end."

"Ah yes, but wait Batman. We share a common goal. The capture of this, Mr. Menace," Lucci spoke up. "Why, you're supposed to be the world's greatest detective. And even you can't find him. Why don't we pull our resources. This man has got the Joker and the Riddler. He's bound to be too powerful, even for the mighty Dark Knight. Why don't we join forces and redouble our efforts," Lucci proposed.

"You're joking," Robin shot back. "We'll never work with you."

"We've come for Zsasz," Nightwing uttered.

"You're on Lucci," Batman agreed, allowing a slight smile to come over him.

"What?" Robin and Nightwing exclaimed simultaneously. "Batman, you can't be serious?" Robin finished.

"I am Robin," Batman assured his partner. "Just don't try anything funny Lucci. We'll be in touch," he finished, turning to leave.

"Batman, you can't be serious," Nightwing continued the protest. "Of all the ridiculous things you've ever done, this tops them."

"Robin, Nightwing, let's go." Batman demanded, jumping off the platform, onto the first floor of the plant.

Reluctantly Nightwing and Robin followed, each pulling out their grapple's and aiming for the skylight.

"We'll return tomorrow night to discuss our plans," Batman offered, before the three of them shot off into the night.

* * *

A few hours later, a long black car pulled up to an undisclosed location on the outskirts of Gotham. As the car parked, out came Zsasz, dressed in a finely pressed suit. He walked up a long, cemented driveway and came to a small cottage that resembled something from a fairy tale. As he knocked on a heavy, steel front door, a peephole slid open.

"Ah Zsasz. I've been expecting you," a voice hissed, as huge red eyes peeked out. "Do you have news?"

"You're lucky that you're paying me more than the mob. If they knew was here, I'd have to kill them. It's been so hard not to. But right now, I work for you, so yes, they are playing into our hands. We've even got the Batman looking for you? Are they in there?"

"Oh you mean Edward and the clown. They are locked up in the basement, but I keep them fed well. I'm almost ready to begin my experiment. Just a little more research."

"You gonna let me in, or what?"

"No," the voice hissed angrily. "I am not ready for you yet."

"I think you've become the most wanted man in Gotham City," Zsasz informed.

"Yes, and soon I will be the most famous man in Gotham City. What I have planned, will revolutionize modern medical science."

"That's nice, now where's my dough?"

"Ah yes. Here is this weeks share," the voice hissed as a macabre, fleshy, wrinkled hand poked out of the hole to hand Zsasz some money.

"I'll be back next week. By the way pal, thanks for springin' me from that hell-hole of an asylum."

"And thank you for cooperating," the voice hissed, before the peephole slid shut.

Zsasz quickly pocketed the money and returned to the car.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: stay tuned for Chapter 6, featuring the introduction of Mr. Menace.**


	7. Chapter 6 Mr Menace

**Chapter 6 – Mr. Menace**

The Batcave was cold and dank as scores of bats hovered along the vast reaches of the underground labyrinth. Bruce Wayne worked tirelessly at the central computer, trying to piece together the events of the past few days. Everything seemed a blur. Robin and Nightwing had returned from Bludhaven, Jeremiah Arkham was being unusually secretive and to top it off, Victor Zsasz, Gotham City's most notorious serial murderer had escaped from Arkham Asylum.

Robin and Nightwing, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, were very upset that Batman had ignored an opportunity to apprehend Zsasz. The mob was another story, they had connections, but to many Batman was the sole protector of Gotham City, and a dangerous criminal like Zsasz needed to be dealt with.

As Tim stalked the cave, the young man could barely contain his anger. Bruce knew that he and Dick were furious with him, but he had his reasons for leaving the madman behind at the Axis Chemical Plant.

"What the hell were you thinking last night?" Tim wondered, pacing the cave. "We had him. It was three of us against him. I doubt very seriously that Lucci would've been a threat. Why did we leave? Nightwing and I should've taken him ourselves."

"Tim, leave me alone. I'm working," Bruce shot back, half ignoring the young man.

"I just don't get you sometimes. It's times like these when I know why Dick left for that brief period that no one likes to talk about," Tim boldly stated.

Turning in his chair, Bruce couldn't believe that Tim had even mentioned it. Dick's departure was something that hurt Bruce. It was personal, although nowhere near as personal as the death of his parents or the fall of Jason Todd, but it still hurt.

"Tim listen, we had to -, " Bruce said, getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"No! You listen," Tim screamed in anger. "Never before have we left someone out there as dangerous as Victor Zsasz. Never. That poor fool probably thinks you're afraid of him. We had him," Tim finished, not knowing what else to say.

"Tim, we left him because he will lead us to Mr. Menace. I'm sure of it. Zsasz hasn't escaped in more than a year. And now all of a sudden as soon as this new guy shows up, he's out? That's no coincidence. There will be other times for us to face him."

"But what if he kills? You know he will. What if instead of Jason, this time it's me, or Dick, or worse. What then?"

"Stop right there. I suggest you put more time into helping find the Menace and less time creating some teenage drama. You're a grown man, act like one."

"So okay, what's the plan?"

"We play along. Just enough to make Zsasz and the mob think we have the same goals. You and Nightwing can keep special watch on Zsasz and when he leads us to our man, we can apprehend him, and then go after this mysterious menace."

"But you're operating on a hunch. You're not even certain if, -" Tim's words were cut short.

"I'm certain. I can feel it in my bones. Think about it Tim, Zsasz has always been sly an arrogant enough to pull something like this off. And this Menace, whoever he is, has the perfect cover in Zsasz. He's a high profile serial killer that the police and Batman would be distracted by, so that this new guy could carry out whatever sick scheme he's planning."

"Hmm, sounds feasible. How did you figure it out?" Tim wondered.

"The first clue was Zsasz' appearance at the warehouse. It served no purpose, other than to alert the police of his presence. Next was his pairing with the mob. When I realized that he was working for a new mob, that he had never been exposed to before, it seemed too perfect. Any new mob that was vying for control of the city, would be very untrusting of outsiders. And finally, when Lucci had asked us to join him, Zsasz wasn't protesting. He probably thought we would be putty in his hands," Bruce explained.

"Negative. Zsasz knows Batman. He knows that you'll have something up your sleeve. You're too smart for that."

"You might be right. This is a delicate situation. We'll just have to be extra careful. By the way, where's Dick?"

"He's upstairs in the house. He's pretty upset with you. Ha, probably talking to Alfred," Dick laughed.

"Let him brood. Deep down he knows that there is a reason behind everything I do. A fact that took all of you years to learn."

"So how long do you think it'll be before Zsasz leads us to this Mr. Menace person?" Tim asked, heading up the shadowy, stone staircase that lead to Bruce's study.

"I don't know. If he's powerful enough to keep Nigma and the Joker captive, he's powerful enough to kill them. I'm worried Tim for myself, and them. This guy may be one of the most dangerous foes that Batman has ever encountered."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a desolate cottage on the outskirts of town, screams could be heard from the basement. An impish, bald man in a lab coat, by now known mysteriously as Mr. Menace, moved slowly down a small, spiraling staircase, entering the immense underground dwelling. As the screams grew more intense, Mr. Menace moved toward a vast control panel along a far wall, pulling various switches. Suddenly extreme light filled the room, revealing what looked to be a bare cellar with an old couch in one corner and at the far side of the room were two elaborate holding cells, that were on adjacent sides of the room.

"Quiet Edward. It's three in the morning," the Menace's frail voice hissed, as he moved to the holding cell at the right of the room, peaking in the dark cell. "You'll wake the clown."

"How long have we been here?" The Riddler asked from inside the cell.

"A little over a week. You must be very disoriented because you ask me that same question every day. Are you losing your grasp Edward? I really hope you keep that brain of yours in top form. I need it for my experiment. Next to me, you are the smartest man in all of Gotham."

"No," the Riddler cried out. "I am the smartest. There is no equal."

"Ah, as afraid as you are of me, you're worst fear is being bested. Up until now, you haven't had to worry about that. But I will be the first man to ever successfully perform what I have dubbed brain-merger surgery."

The Riddler gasped. "A transplant of my brain? No, my precious brain. You will not harm it. You're mad."

"You're one to talk Eddie. Your madness is precisely the reason that you are here. I have studied many insane people in my time and I will now help the world, by taking the best parts of your brain, particularly your intelligence, and crossing it with the emotional side of the Joker's brain, or at least what's left of it. That way, the end result will be a normal, sane citizen of Gotham," the Menace offered, revealing his plan.

"You're crazy. You'll kill us both," the Riddler uttered.

"But you see my dear boy, my research shows that emotion and intelligence are what governs sanity. So if I make the perfect brain, I will in essence have created the sanest man alive. You and the Joker will be one, and your past identities will be a memory. You won't be able to harm anyone any longer. I on the other hand, will be seen as a competent doctor, once and for all."

"What the hell do you mean?" the Riddler solicited.

"Yes, I too have spent some time at your precious Arkham. I was a popular surgeon. One of Gotham's greatest. I even worked briefly with Thomas Wayne. I was developing new theories and was deemed insane, my experiments dubbed inhuman. So they threw me in the loony bin. But I escaped. The first successful escape they ever had. This was many years ago, mind you. And I've been here ever since, conducting my research."

"What's your name?" the Riddler quizzed.

"I've told you. I am known as Mr. Menace. That's what the medical world called me, after they saw my experiments, a menace."

"Not that old man," the Riddler screamed impatiently. "Your real name."

"I was Dr. Hamilton Wheeler."

"Tell me again how you got us in here."

"You were drugged. Is your memory slipping? I'll have to run some tests. No more distractions Edward. Goodnight and I'll see you at breakfast," Mr. Menace said, moving away from his cell.

Suddenly the lights went out. Edward Nigma could hear the fiendish old doctor moving slowly up the stairs, then finally the loud slam of a door sounded. It was pitch-black and the Riddler was once again alone in a cold cell. Being held against his will, like a captive animal, reminded him of Arkham Asylum. He wasn't sure why, but he missed it. Maybe it was the secure atmosphere. Wherever he was now scared him a little. He was after all the Riddler and had seldom met anyone brave or smart enough to keep him in captivity.

Out of the blue, noises from outside the cell reminded Nigma that he wasn't alone. For however brief a time, he had forgotten about the Joker.

"Well Edward, did the good doctor pay us a visit?" the Joker grumbled as if just waking up.

"Oh it's you! Yeah he was here. I must admit clown, I'd forgotten about you. You've been asleep for what I would estimate has been two days."

"Yes, I feel a little groggy, but apparently have no loss of memory. So Eddie, why are we here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. This fool has us trapped like helpless animals so he can perform a medical experiment. He wants to merge our brains into one. He thinks we are too dangerous, the most dangerous men in Gotham in fact," Nigma informed.

"Interesting. I already hold that title however. And I worked hard for it to," the Joker replied. "I'm curious though, how did he manage to drag us into this hideous underground bunker?"

"He drugged us. Must've been pretty potent stuff though because I don't even remember leaving Arkham."

"And I've been asleep for two days. I never sleep," the Joker laughed to himself. "I wonder what the outside world thinks? I wonder what Batman thinks? He's probably worried to death. And Harley, she is probably crazy without her puddin'."

"I'm sure they think we've escaped. If and when we get out of this, I'm sure it will culminate into a match of wits with our Dark Knight and his bird-brained associate," the Riddler theorized.

"Your probably right Riddler. And when we do get out, Batman will be so happy to see me, he'll probably be too excited to put me back in Arkham. Say, maybe I'll get the old gang back together."

"Well whatever we do, let's get some rest. I'm bushed Joker, absolutely bushed."

"Oh not tonight Eddo, I'm wide awake. The night is young, let's have some laughs, share some stories…"

The Riddler quietly sighed to himself as the Joker kept rambling on. _It's going to be a long night_, he thought to himself, hunkering in the darkness of his cell, trying to ignore the noisy Clown Prince of Crime.


	8. Chapter 7 The Body Count Rises

**Chapter 7 – The Body Count Rises**

The noisiness of the city was offset only by the complete darkness of the Gotham skyline, as Robin and Nightwing leapt from rooftop to rooftop. They moved hastily , prowling like hunters in search of a great treasure. Coming upon a lone rooftop, they stopped to rest for a brief moment.

"It's midnight," Robin informed, checking the digital clock on the inside of his glove.

"We've been at this for hours. Axis was empty, maybe we could check again," Nightwing offered.

"Where could he be? I'm betting if we find Lucci, Zsasz won't be far off."

"Let's keep searching Robin. Hey look," Nightwing gasped in surprise at a nearby alley just below them.

As the pair looked beyond the rooftop, they noticed a dark figure apparently attempting to mug a helpless old lady, who was on her way home but had gotten lost. Robin effortlessly leapt off the roof, soaring down in a mad rush. Nightwing followed and as they arrived to the scene, they instantly recognized the mugger. It was Mr. Zsasz, the fiend that they had been looking for all night. The alley was wide, and the woman was alone, feeble and scared.

"A little far from home, huh Zsasz?" Robin remarked pulling a batarang from his belt.

"Evening gentlemen, what brings you out tonight?" the madman inquired.

"Mugging old ladies? Geez, you have gotten desperate," Nightwing countered as he and Zsasz began circling each other while Robin and the poor woman looked on.

"It's been a while since I've killed, Nightbird. I was simply out for kicks."

"Robin, get the lady out of here," Nightwing demanded, for the lady's safety.

"I don't think so," Zsasz defied by swiftly moving in and grabbing the lady.

Robin moved in for close quarters combat, but it was too late. Zsasz cut the lady's throat with his trademark knife.

"Instant tracheotomy," Zsasz laughed to himself. "Oh the thrill," he continued.

"No," Nightwing screamed in horror at what had just happened.

"That's it," Robin uttered. "You haven't been out very long and that's the second person you've killed."

"Correction birdboy, that was number five. I love it. It's as if I grow stronger with each life I take."

"It ends here, before it gets worse," Nightwing threatened.

"I thought we were going to work together gentlemen, to find this menace man. What happened?"

"That was Batman's idea. Nightwing and I are taking you back to Arkham."

"It's been fun, but not today I'm afraid. How can anyone be civil to men who wear masks? No, you're not taking me anywhere. I'm outta here," Zsasz informed before racing out of the alley.

"It's showtime," Robin remarked, as he and Nightwing gave chase, leaving the body of the woman behind, if only for a moment.

As they turned the corner, they noticed the madman slithering up a drainpipe to a nearby rooftop. The pair raced after him, but as they got to the top of the roof, Zsasz was nowhere to be found. The mystery of his business with the Lucci gang was eating at everyone like a festering sore. They had to stay on him, because it was apparent now that he would lead them to Mr. Menace.

* * *

The next afternoon was gray and dreary as a dense fog seemed to permeate across the city. Bruce sat in his office at Wayne Tower. He was locked into a news broadcast that a frail blonde woman was reporting:

_The body count of escaped serial killer Victor Zsasz continues to rise, as just last night police uncovered the body of an elderly woman. The police say they know it was Zsasz because there were witnesses, whom wish to remain anonymous at this time. The search for career criminals the Joker and the Riddler continues as well, as the police still have no clues to their whereabouts. In other news… _

Bruce turned off the closed-circuit TV. that was built into the wall. He couldn't believe that Robin and Nightwing let Zsasz get away. He was upset and considered their behavior the night before to be amateurish. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the Bat-Signal. The afternoon was quite young and Bruce wondered what Gordon would want this early in the day. The Bat-Signal only flashed this early if there was a dire emergency. Was Gordon in trouble? Bruce couldn't be sure.

As he stood in thought, his eyes peered toward the grand, monolithic architecture that helped make up this dark city.

He abruptly notified his secretary to cancel all of his appointments for the day, including the game of cricket he had scheduled for this afternoon with some important colleagues. Snatching his coat and hat from the fine, Italian leather chair across the room, he immediately exited his office.

Riding the elevator down, he wondered if Dick and Tim would meet him at police headquarters. Knowing them, they were already there, but being late was a trait that Bruce Wayne knew all too well and the Batman tried to shy away from. Departing from the elevator, he exited Wayne Tower altogether. Reaching his blue _Alfa Romeo_ parked directly outside the office, he sped away.

* * *

Arriving atop the GCPD headquarters, Batman immediately recognized his two partners and was not phased by the brightness of the Bat-Signal. Glancing around, he noticed the solemn moods of his peers.

"What is it Jim?" Batman immediately questioned.

"Batman, brace yourself. Well, I'll get right to the point. We just found out that Joel Lucci is dead," Gordon informed, sighing.

"Dead? Who? How?" the Dark Knight said, surprised.

"We don't know," Bullock offered. "My Menace task force was monitoring Axis last night and near dawn this morning we found his body hung in one of the plant's boardrooms."

"Where was his gang?" Batman wondered, knowing that mobsters usually kept bodyguards on hand at all times.

"That's just it," Bullock continued. "We'd been monitoring the plant for nearly forty-eight hours and the place was empty. All of a sudden he shows up, hanging from an old-fashioned type noose."

"No evidence left at the scene?" Batman wondered.

"They looked for fingerprints and the coroner has determined strangulation," Robin spoke up.

"Yeah, Robin and I immediately expected Zsasz," Nightwing chimed in.

"It would make sense," Batman agreed. "He has tried to assassinate mobsters before, but was never successful. Lucci was up and coming. He hadn't achieved the notoriety that Falcone or Maroni had."

"It's ironic isn't it," Gordon offered. "Joel Lucci was nowhere near as successful as his predecessors, but still we couldn't get him. The department had file after file on Lucci and we still couldn't convict him of a thing."

"My God, I just had a thought. What's Gotham's reaction going to be? He was one of the most important men in the city's financial future."

"We don't know how we're going to break the news. It should have already hit the papers today. Our boys are good at keeping secrets. When they wanna be," Bullock remarked.

"Alright Jim, you work on releasing this news to the public. Robin, Nightwing and I will find Zsasz," the Dark Knight uttered, turning to leave.

"But Batman, do you think you can find him?"

"I don't know Jim. He probably knows he's a suspect. He may prove harder to find than Mr. Menace. But when we find him, we'll stay on him until we this find Mr. Menace. And don't worry, he won't kill anymore." With that Batman hurled himself off of the roof.

"As always Commissioner, we'll be in touch. Later Bullock," Robin affirmed as he and Nightwing followed.

* * *

That night, at a desolate cottage on the outskirts of the city, screams radiated throughout the premises. Mr. Menace was in the basement, making final preparations for his experiment. The Joker and the Riddler were screaming as loudly as they could, but by now Mr. Menace was able to tune them out. He neglected them, the way a parent might neglect a child, only giving them food and water when they required it. The impish man was so focused on his experiment, that the needs of the Joker and Riddler didn't really interest him.

"Oh my God man. I'm going crazy," the Joker uttered from his cell.

Mr. Menace stopped, turned and walked to the cell. "Ah ah, Mr. Joker Sir. You already are crazy. No, you can't be sane, or this experiment has no purpose," he said returning to his work.

"I can't be sane?" the Joker wandered. "I'm not the one kidnapping people."

"You fool," Mr. Menace screamed, running back to the cell, then pointing a small pistol at the man inside. "I am not crazy. I've been told that all of my adult life. Is it crazy that I want to help the world by discovering a cure for death and mental illness? I once reanimated a body. Did you know that Joker? The only drawback was that it attacked me, so I dismembered it and returned it to the grave from which I found it. No, you are crazy. You've killed people, you've killed children and you've destroyed enough government property to build a large city. You are insane Sir. Don't ever, ever call me crazy again," the Menace stated heatedly, shaking the gun in his hand, as he walked back to a control panel on the wall to finish some work.

The Joker was stunned. Most people who pointed a gun at him either ended up getting fried, burned alive or shot to death. He was actually feeling fear. This was a somewhat rare emotion, because even the Batman didn't scare him. The Riddler fumed like a little child, as he had heard the Joker getting the Menace's attention.

"Oh Mr. Menace, could you come over here please? I have to go to the bathroom," Nigma informed.

"You've got a bedpan you idiot, use it."

"But it's full of piss," Nigma continued.

"Open the hatch at the bottom of your cell door and pass it through. I'll clean it out, then you mad fools must leave me to my work. Don't worry little kiddies, soon the both of you will become a new man," Mr. Menace said as he took a small steel bedpan from the cell.

He hurried to a nearby sink, dumped the waste, gave a quick rinse and returned it to the Riddler.

"Enjoy your bathroom privileges while they last Nigma," the Menace said sarcastically, staring with beady eyes into the Riddler's cell. "For a storm is coming."

**Author's note- Stay tuned for the conclusion to this mystery. All will be revealed about Mr. Menace as well as a what happens to the Joker & the Riddler and Mr. Zsasz.**

**STAY TUNED Bat-fans!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Madness End Here

**Chapter 8 – The Madness Ends Here**

_… Authorities say he was found in the abandoned building that was the Axis Chemical Plant. The plant is now believed to have been a hideout for up and coming mobsters that, believe it or not folks, Joel Lucci may have lead. Many Gothamites knew Mr. Lucci and were very trusting of the man that they hoped would help provide Gotham City with a sound and secure financial future. As we mentioned before, he was found by police just two nights ago, hung by an old fashioned noose. Again we have breaking news that the millionaire financial wizard from Bludhaven may have been an up and coming mobster. This is GNN, stay with us for continuing coverage… _

Gordon turned off the television that was in his office. His thoughts shifted to Batman and the Menace. He checked his watch. It was only 10:06 am. Leaning over his desk, he brooded in pain, as he felt a headache coming on. _Just in time,_ he thought as Bullock stormed in the office with Officer Renee Montoya.

"Jimbo, Montoya's got some questions for you," Bullock announced heatedly as he sat in a chair.

"Montoya, I already know what you're gonna say," the Commissioner groaned.

"Commissioner, how can you put me on the Menace Task Force?" Montoya inquired, standing boldly at Gordon's desk. "I'm already working on the child porn ring. I don't have time to look for some nutcase kidnapper."

"This isn't just some kidnapper Renee, this guy nabbed the Joker and the Riddler."

"Damn it Jim. Forgive me Sir, but you and the Batman have operated on circumstantial findings and hunches for far too long. Zsasz shows up and the Bat thinks they are connected. And it's been weeks now and you still haven't found the son of a bitch."

"Montoya, we are closer to finding this dirt-bag with Batman than without him. Robin and Nightwing are on this too. If you don't like the way we do things in this city then move to Metropolis. They rely less on their man in tights. If you ever take that tone with me again Detective, I will have your badge."

"Fine, so am I on or off this Task Force?"

"You're on. I need every available man," Gordon informed steadfastly.

"But I'm not available. I'm working the child porn case."

"I consider a child porn case available. You're on, now get the hell out of here. You too, Bullock. Maybe Gotham City cops can actually do some goddamned work for once."

* * *

That night, around midnight, the Redbird raced through downtown. Robin and Nightwing were on the trail of Zsasz, who was just ahead in a black sedan, that he had probably stolen from Lucci. From out of the headlights, came two small projectiles. Instantly, they punctured the back tires of the sedan. The black car careened off the road, slamming into a streetlight. All was still, for what seemed like an eternity. Robin and Nightwing watched from inside the Redbird. Suddenly, Zsasz sprang from the driver's seat into a nearby alley. Robin and Nightwing exited the Redbird and each shot a grapple line. They soared like Olympians into the alley. Darkness overcame them. All they could see was Zsasz' glowing yellow eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha. Two birds of justice have come to get me," Zsasz laughed. "Let's dance," he finished pulling two rather large knives from his belt.

"We're taking you in, for the murder of Joel Lucci," Robin notified.

"Ah of course, it must have been so obvious. But haven't you wondered where his boys are? Well, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I got them too. I dumped their bodies out at Gotham Docks. And now all of those contacts that Joel told me about are going to be furious."

"Enough talk," Nightwing said, charging Zsasz.

They fought calculatedly like two ninja's in mortal combat. Zsasz swayed his knives to and fro. Nightwing dodged and swung his escrima sticks. As the two battled across the alley, Robin swung in from a fire escape, dropkicking Zsasz. Looming forward, Zsasz lost his balance. He went down, but not before plunging a knife into Nightwing's abdominal area.

Nightwing fell to his knees, as Zsasz swiftly returned to his feet. He rushed over to Nightwing and grabbed him by the hair.

"So this is what it feels like to have beaten the great Nightbird," Zsasz pronounced, holding a knife to Nightwing's throat.

"Get off me," Nightwing growled.

"You forgot one thing Zsasz," Robin reminded, sneaking up from behind.

"What's that, birdboy?"

"You didn't count on the Bat."

Zsasz looked to the moonlight. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Batman swooped down, out of the sky like a terrible nightmare. As he descended, he kicked Zsasz hard in the face, sending the madman flying backward. As he went back however, his knife slid across Nightwing's neck, slicing the poor man.

"Nightwing," Robin gasped.

"Back to Arkham Zsasz," Batman replied, finally noticing his partner. "Robin, get him back to the cave. Hurry."

With that, Robin threw Nightwing over his shoulder and carried him out of the alley and out of sight. Batman approached Zsasz, putting his fingers to his neck. There was a pulse, he was merely unconscious. The Dark Knight pulled a remote control from his utility belt. Suddenly the Batmobile pulled up to the alley.

"You're going back to the asylum, but first I'm taking you to the police," he muttered to the comatose body, positioning it into the car. Batman hurled himself in and as the access to the large vehicle closed, the Batmobile sped away to police headquarters.

* * *

Later, in a dim interrogation room somewhere in the heart of police headquarters, an angered and groggy Zsasz was in no mood to cooperate. An assembly of psychiatric professionals and Gotham's finest police officers crowded the room, waiting to see what Zsasz did next. Commissioner Gordon, along with Bullock and Montoya were getting nowhere. They had been trying to get anything they could out of the madman ever since he was delivered by the Batman, only an hour ago.

"Victor, we know you are connected with this Menace character. Where is he? Talk to us damn it," Commissioner Gordon screamed, slamming his fist down on the interrogation table.

Zsasz sat coldly, barely blinking, as though he were a statue. The team of Arkham psychiatrists was in the corner of the room, simply recording their observations.

"Vic," Bullock affirmed. "If you're gonna sit here all night, then so are we. Where is Mr. Menace?"

"Zsasz," Montoya chimed in. "Cooperate with us and we'll cooperate with you. Where is he?"

"Forget it," Zsasz finally spoke, sending the room into a quiet chaos. You idiots have obviously already figured out that we're involved, and I've thought it through. The asshole wasn't paying me enough to keep his whereabouts quiet and since I'm caught, I'll bring him down too. I'll tell you everything you want to know, but you need to give me better conditions at Arkham. More freedom."

"Better conditions, a larger cell, sure. But more freedom? You know we can't do that," Gordon informed. "All institutional regulations are handled by the state. That's impossible."

"How dare you use this information as a bargaining chip," Bullock fumed.

A wide smile fell over Zsasz' face. "I'll get out again, and the Batman will find me again and this will go on until either I'm dead, or the Bat is too old to be worth a damn. But, I don't know where this guy lives, I mean he doesn't have a listed address. He busted me out of the asylum and agreed to pay me if I kept you fools distracted. He was gonna do something with Nigma and the Clown, but he wouldn't tell me his plans. Along the way, I got to snuff out Gotham's new crime boss. God was he a rank amateur."

"Okay Zsasz, enough. Can you draw us a map or something? Lead us to the Menace?" Gordon suggested, handing Zsasz a few sheets of typing paper.

"Hmm," Zsasz thought to himself, as he took the paper from Gordon and began constructing directions to the Menace's cottage.

* * *

The Batcave seemed colder and darker than usual. The feeling seemed to underscore a depressing mood, that set in immediately when the Redbird raced into the dwelling. Alfred stood ready, having already been contacted about the dire condition of Nightwing. Robin zipped from the car, carrying Nightwing in his arms, to the emergency operating table. Alfred had saved the lives of both Bruce Wayne and the Batman on this table many times.

"Hurry," Alfred instructed, examining the wound on Nightwing's neck.

"Remove his mask," Robin suggested.

"No time now. No major damage to anything, but he may not be able to speak for a while. His vocal cords were bruised."

"That may not be such a bad thing Alfred," Robin joked.

"He'll be alright, but we have to stop the bleeding. The adhesive stitches you applied on the way here helped a bit Master Timothy, but he'll need real stitching. I have to apply pressure to his neck, but I must be careful not to strangle him."

"What can I do?" Robin offered.

"Pray, and see if we can get a direct line to Master Bruce."

"Got it," Robin acknowledged, racing to the central computer, to put in a call to Batman.

"What is it?" a voice sounded over the computer.

"It's Dick. He's gonna pull through."

"Thank God. Isn't Alfred a saint," the Dark Knight uttered through the speakers.

"Where are you now Batman?"

"Doing some last minute patrolling. I'm coming out of Robinson Park. I'll be home shortly Tim."

"Did we get him?"

"I just delivered him to the police about an hour ago."

"You think we'll get it out of him?" Robin wondered eagerly, hoping they would find Mr. Menace's hideout soon.

"Hard to say, Batman out."

"Right," Robin accepted, moving back to the operating table. "Well?"

"There, I'm finished. He's all stitched up. Now all we can do is wait, and pray," Alfred put forward, taking a seat on a bench near the operating table.

Suddenly, the central computer's alert began buzzing and flashing in a dark red color. Robin turned on the com-link to respond.

"Robin here."

"Tim, it's me," the Dark Knight answered. "We've got it. We've finally got it. Mr. Menace has been living in one of those remote properties out by the 605, on the outskirts of the city. Those were sold years ago to for nearly nothing because they were condemned.

"Got it, I'll meet you there,"

"Fine, Gordon's got a squad going there. If you get there before we do, wait. Take no action."

"Understood," Robin assured. "Robin out," he said, turning off the com-link.

"Alfred, I'm meeting Bruce. Hold down the fort," he ordered with a smile, moving to the vehicle storage area. Picking up a Batcycle that had long been in storage, Robin jumped on, revved it up and sped out of the Batcave.

"Good luck Master Timothy," Alfred muttered to himself, looking over Nightwing once more.

* * *

Some time later, at an undisclosed location approximately half a mile from the desolate cottage of Mr. Menace, half a dozen police, including Commissioner Gordon, Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock converged in some nearby woods, beside a road full of parked squad cars. Abruptly, from out of the night, like a ghost approaching a cemetery, the Dark Knight quietly presented himself.

"Do we have a plan?" he questioned, startling the group of officers.

"Oh, it's you," Gordon whispered. "Don't worry he does that," he assured his officers.

"I say we just bust in and raid the place. He's alone in there ain't he?" Bullock said, readying his gun.

"Yes he should be, that is unless the Joker and the Riddler haven't escaped by now," Gordon informed.

"We shouldn't assume anything just yet," Batman advised. "Be ready for anything."

"Always," Montoya spoke up.

"Let's go," Gordon ordered, as the cops began entering their vehicles, like knights mounting their steeds.

The cop cars began moving and with that Batman disappeared. Gordon was confident that his old friend would be right with them, every step of the way. As they approached the cottage, each cop stepped out, arming their weapons. Gordon readied his police megaphone and began shouting towards the house.

"Mr. Menace, this is the police. We've found you. Release the Joker and the Riddler. We've got you surrounded."

Suddenly, lights went on all throughout the house. Someone was in there alright, but nobody wanted to be too hasty, because it could put someone's life in danger.

From out of the moonlight suddenly, the police watched a dark figure soar, pausing briefly in the night sky, and then landing atop the cottage. It was the Batman. Quickly, his hand flashed to his utility belt, pulling a heat laser. He activated it, slicing through the dilapidated shingle roofing. He stomped the roof in, attempting to create an entrance, but quickly found that beneath the roof, were steel reinforcement plates. Batman now realized that entry would be more difficult than expected. Thinking quickly, he pulled a tiny but potent explosive from his belt, latched it to the roof and bolted for safety. Seconds later the bomb went off, demolishing the top and causing massive amounts of shrapnel to fly violently in all directions. Soon, the Dark Knight moved back to the roof and crept like an insect into the gaping hole that now existed.

Once inside, all was darkness as the Batman turned on a flashlight and moved about from room to room. He was surprised at the spaciousness of the cottage, considering the small stature of its exterior. He noticed bare walls lined with garbage and an unpleasant odor coming from behind a door in the hallway. _A closet perhaps_, he thought to himself as he opened it. Bewildered, he found a flight of stairs. This must have lead to the basement; after all most mad scientists worth their salt had creepy, mysterious basements to work in.

Putting his hand to his left temple, he radioed the police through his cowl. "Jim, I'm inside. The entire place is reinforced with steel. Stay back. Have your men enter only if I radio for help."

"Got it Batman," a voice sounded through the speaker in his mask.

He cautiously began moving slowly down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he saw what he recognized as a large research lab.

Suddenly a voice spoke, as huge overhead lights engaged, nearly blinding the bat. "Good evening Mr. Batman, I've been expecting you."

"Where are you Menace? Show yourself," the Dark Knight cried out.

"You like what you see Batman," the Menace's voice sounded once more. "Take a good look, it will be the last thing you ever see. Muhawhawhawhaw."

"Your insane," the Dark Knight uttered swiftly, spotting a large speaker system in the corner of the room. Quickly growing impatient, he hurled a batarang toward it, shattering all sound in the room.

Abruptly the entire room lit up, exposing two unconscious men bound to upright examining tables, connected to a large machine on the adjacent wall, in the center of the room. The Joker was on the left, and next to him was the Riddler on the right. Batman had never seen these men looking so feeble.

"What have you done to them? Where are you?" Batman screamed, genuinely concerned for his foes.

"Nothing yet, but all I have to do is push my little red button on this remote control I've got and their brains will be realigned into the machine. You see Bats, it's a simple process that's taken me years to perfect. They're brains are wired to that machine. When I press this switch, their brain patterns and functions will be recorded to it, rendering their physical brains useless. Yes, they will be brain dead, but I then will be able to program specific algorithms of each man's mind into a complete, yet artificial brain. I can then implant this brain into a human skull and create the most sane man alive."

"I've heard enough. Show yourself," the Dark Knight said, getting evermore impatient.

"Here I am," the frail mad doctor popped out from behind an obscure curtain at the far end of the room.

"So, you're really a doctor?"

"Was Batman. Was a doctor. Now I'm just a simple man waiting for the recognition and acceptance that should have been mine from the beginning," he said, unexpectedly pushing the red switch on his handheld remote.

Immediately, lights of all colors and sounds of all kinds began emanating from the machine. The subjects bodies convulsed madly as the machine worked to transplant their minds into the machine.

"No," Batman screamed, fearing for their lives. Rapidly, he threw a large, heavy, exploding batarang into the machine. The batarang contacted, causing the machine to malfunction, then to blow up in a fury of heat and flame.

The Joker and the Riddler's bodies were blown away from the vicinity of the machine, landing at various points of the room.

"No, my work. All my research. Gone forever."

Moving towards the Menace, Batman stayed constant, advancing like an angel of death. "It's over doctor. Your mad scheme is finished."

"No. Not if I can do anything about it," the crazed Menace stated, fumbling a gun in his hands. "Machines can be rebuilt. I lied Batman. My work is not gone forever. It's in my head. I'll rebuild it. But at least I get to kill you now. Say goodbye Batman," Mr. Menace aimed directly at the Dark Knight.

"Stop," a voice halted from behind.

The Menace looked on, noticing the Boy Wonder at the stairs.

"Robin? Ahh. You won't get me. Neither of you will," the Menace howled in a mad panic. Then, before anyone had any time to react, he put the barrel of the gun to his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"If you'd gotten here sooner, we might have saved him," Batman scolded the Boy Wonder.

"Batman I -."

"I know Robin. I know. Let's get the Joker and the Riddler out of here," the Dark Knight muttered sadly.

With that, Batman picked up the body of the Joker and began carrying him upstairs.

* * *

Moments later, the scene had grown much busier, as the dynamic duo were outside of the house, having already turned the Joker and Riddler over to the authorities, while police were putting the cadaver of this mysterious Menace into a body bag.

"Well Zsasz is back in Arkham. Lucci is dead and now we've got a suicide and two super-criminals currently out of commission. What the hell happened down there?" Gordon wondered.

"He was too erratic Jim. His panic forced him to pay the ultimate price," Batman declared.

"Did anybody know who this guy was?" Gordon continued.

"Maybe the Joker or Nigma have an idea," Robin proposed.

"I doubt they'll remember anything though," Gordon affirmed. "We've got paramedics that say that the Joker and the Riddler have both fallen into a coma. You think they'll be alright? Do you think Gotham will ever see the Joker or the Riddler again?"

"I wouldn't bet against it," the Dark Knight uttered gruffly, pulling a remote control from his utility belt and pressing a random button. Suddenly the Batmobile sped up the meandering country road.

"After all Commissioner, they've made it through worse," Robin declared, as he and the Dark Knight approached the Batmobile, leapt in, and sped off into the night.

**The End**


End file.
